Giving Thanks
by leejeeg
Summary: Ryo and Dee find a way to show how thankful they are. Lemon alert.


Giving Thanks

by leejeeg

DeexRyo

Sap and lemon

Dee and Ryo discover some meaning in the holiday

I do not own Fake: they belong to Sanami Matoh

**Giving Thanks**

Dee toted all of the boxes in his arms into the kitchen. They were in the orphanage where he grew up and it was Thanksgiving Day. He usually spent it with Mother Maria Lane, a.k.a. "Penguin", unless he had to work. Mother Lane took a few of the items out of his arms. One box was loaded with apple and pumpkin pies. The other held fresh vegetables. "Oh Dee, this is so good of you." She stepped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You know, we are always grateful for what we have, but you always treat the children to that extra special something. Thank you."

Before Dee could reply, Bikky and Carol trundled in with a crate full of soda. Carol smiled sweetly. "Just a special treat for today, Mother Lane. We know you don't want the kids to have soda. Anyway, it's caffeine free."

"That's quite alright Carol, dear. I believe there is room on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator."

Ryo walked in carrying an enormous turkey. "It's ready to go straight into the oven." He placed the pan holding the bird on a counter and gave Mother a kiss. "Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

The meal was a huge success and Dee couldn't help feeling absurdly proud of his partner's cooking abilities. Ryo, Carol and Mother did the washing up while Dee and Bikky took the kids outside for an impromptu game of touch football.

Later, Dee, Ryo and Mother Lane sat and talked over coffee. The sweet nun thanked them again for their selflessness. "The children so look forward to your visits. And thank you once again for the sweaters. So generous."

Ryo smiled and pointed to Dee. "Dee was tireless at fund raising: the whole station helped chip in."

A normal person would flush with embarrassment. Dee was not a normal person. This time, though, he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Mother Lane observed the look on Ryo's face. It was clear to anyone with eyes how much in love the two officers were. It gladdened her heart that Dee found such a wonderful person to love. The two years that he waited on the handsome, shy young man paid off. They were completely devoted to one another.

* * *

"Ryo, Carol's family invited me to their house. We're going to watch It's a Wonderful Life."

"Ugh!" Dee said in disgust. "They need to update that tradition."

"No one is asking you to watch it, moron!"

Ryo closed his eyes and shook his head. Not again. Even on Thanksgiving? Couldn't those two give it a rest? "Bikky-remember before, when we were taking turns saying what we were thankful for?"

He shrugged, not understanding where Ryo was going with this. "So?"

"So-what did _you_ say?"

Bikky exhaled loudly, impatient. "I said I was thankful for my family."

"So, that means Dee, too."

Bikky stared at him blankly. Ryo crossed his arms in expectation. "Okay! Geez! Sorry, Dee," he muttered. "Can I go?"

Ryo smiled. "Be on your best behavior."

"I will," Bikky muttered again, then went to find Carol.

Ryo sighed. Would Dee and Bikky ever get along? Dee took his arm and they walked to his car.

* * *

The drive back to Ryo's apartment was quiet, but it was a companionable silence, each man wrapped up in his own thoughts. Ryo knew that Dee would have much rather spent the holiday home with him alone. He also knew how dearly he loved Mother and would do just about anything for her.

Dee thought about how nice it was to have Ryo and even the brats help him at the orphanage. He didn't really mind what they did as long as Ryo was around.

Dee also was gratified by Ryo's defense of him to Bikky. Little by little he had insinuated himself into Ryo's life until neither one of them could do without the other. He looked at Ryo who was asleep in the passenger's seat. _My angel_, he smiled to himself.

* * *

Ryo was sitting on the sofa, glass of white wine in hand. Dee walked over to him, towel slung across his shoulders. He felt refreshed after his shower. It would have been better if he'd had some company, but the phone chose that moment to ring. At least it was Ryo's Aunt Elena, and not work.

Ryo offered him a sip out of his wine glass. Dee was more a beer kind of guy, but he liked the idea of drinking out of a glass that Ryo's lips touched. Everything about Ryo turned him on. He sat close. "Thanks," he said, handing back the glass. The wine was sweet. Dee leaned over and brushed his lips against his lover's. _Mmm_. The wine was even tastier on Ryo's mouth. "Thank you for today, baby. I think Penguin was very happy."

"My pleasure," Ryo answered sleepily. He switched the tv on. It's a Wonderful Life flared up on the screen. "Nooo," Dee groaned. Ryo chuckled and pulled Dee against him. He nibbled on Dee's earlobe while they watched the movie. Dee turned his head and soon they were making out on the couch, film forgotten.

"Where are you going?" Dee said in frustration as Ryo untangled himself from his arms.

"I have to pee."

"Well, hurry up!" Impatience blazed in Dee's emerald gaze and Ryo grinned.

Ten minutes later Ryo had not returned so Dee shut off the set and went into the bedroom. Ryo was asleep in the middle of the bed. He had taken the trouble to light a couple of candles on his dresser. The fragrance of lavender filled the room, sweet and calming. Dee would have been upset at any other time, to have his romantic evening curtailed but tonight looking at his sweet Ryo, sleeping and positively radiant, he felt a rush of love. It made him dizzy. He squeezed in next to his lover and turned on his side so he could continue watching him. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Ryo stirred. He had the vague feeling that he'd left something unfinished. It was dim in the room, the candles were worn down but still flickered, casting soft shadows on the wall. He shifted to face Dee who was snoring softly. He didn't want to disturb him but he could not help himself and reached over to brush his dark hair out of his eyes. Dee's eyes popped open. Ryo smiled sweetly. "Sorry-I didn't mean to wake you."

Dee smiled. "I guess we got knocked out."

"Dee, there was something I didn't say tonight when we were talking about what we were thankful for."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." Ryo leaned over and kissed him, lightly licking his lower lip. Dee grabbed him and pulled him on top of his body. Ryo pulled away slightly. "I'm thankful that you didn't give up on me." He nuzzled Dee's neck, biting down softly on his collarbone. Dee moaned. "Ohhh, baby. I-I'm grateful that you didn't give up on _me_," Dee said as he licked under Ryo's chin. His tongue slid down Ryo's throat leaving a warm, wet trail. Ryo purred deep in his throat. "Ohhh. I am thankful for your beautiful green eyes. I was afraid once, afraid I'd drown in them. When you stare at me I feel myself getting lost. Now it's what I want, just to get lost in you, Dee." Ryo pulled off Dee's tee shirt and laved a nipple hungrily. Dee shuddered, loving the feel of Ryo's tongue on him, warm and sensual. He ran his hand through the silky chestnut mane. "I'm thankful for my beautiful, shy lover who opened up to me, trusted me. I love you, baby."

"And I'm grateful for my eager, passionate lover who patiently and gently shows me how much he loves me." Ryo's breathing grew labored as he kissed his way down Dee's torso. He nuzzled Dee's genitals, breathing in his musky, manly scent. "I love the way you smell, Dee."

"Ohhhhhh." Dee tilted his head back against his pillow. Ryo kissed the tip of his rigid penis almost reverently. Ryo raised his eyes to Dee's. "I'm thankful that my lover is so well hung," he said with the most astonishing combination of smirk and blush and Dee had to think of football scores to stop from cumming then and there. Without any further delay, Ryo's mouth engulfed him. He swirled his tongue around the head and then sucked hard. He slid forward and took Dee deeper into his throat, while Dee moaned gratefully, clutching the bed sheets. This felt so good; too good. Dee wanted to touch Ryo. "Mmm, stop-baby, stop." He knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Ryo.........."

Ryo ignored his pleas. He wanted to pleasure Dee this way, needed to taste him. His lover had gotten completely under his skin, sometimes when they made love he felt like he was inextricably connected to his Dee. _My Dee_, he relished the thought. _You belong to me_. He hollowed out his cheeks and let Dee thrust. Dee's hands yanked his hair as he came, his whole body thrumming and bucking. When the orgasm wound down he lay there panting. He held his arms out and Ryo crushed him with a hug and devoured his face in kisses. "God, Ryo-that was intense. You've gotten so good at that, baby. Let's give thanks."

Ryo laughed. It was the nicest sound Dee ever heard-apart from the moans of pleasure only Dee was privileged to hear. Moans he suddenly wanted to hear, right now. He flipped them over and Ryo gasped. "Sex maniac."

Dee snorted a laugh. "Who started it?"

"Well, who's going to finish it?"

Dee nuzzled his lover's neck. In no time at all he had Ryo moaning loudly as he licked, nipped and sucked his very sensitive nipples. Dee finally decided to show him mercy and quit torturing his nipples which were a deep pink and swollen. He kissed a warm wet trail down his abdomen, dipping his tongue in his navel, making Ryo wiggle restlessly. _Patience, my love. I will have you screaming with pleasure soon enough_. When Dee's tongue ran down the underside of Ryo's penis, he groaned, a desperate, animal sound. Dee chuckled. "I'm thankful for a lover who gets wild in bed."

"You know what I'd be thankful for? Less talk, more action."

This remark earned a choked laugh out of Dee. _Bossy little sexy, hmm_? Dee flipped him over on his stomach and pulled his legs apart. He ran his hands up and down Ryo's buttocks, caressing him. Then he parted the creamy cheeks. Ryo turned his head a little apprehensively. This was uncharted territory for them. "Uh-Dee, what are you doing?"

"Nothing you won't like, sexy." Dee lowered his head and when Ryo felt the rough rasp of his tongue he nearly jumped out of his skin. "D-Deeeee, ohhhhh, god, Dee!" It felt so dirty, so taboo and slutty-so good. But Dee wasn't content to just lick and tease him. He dipped his tongue into the tight orifice and with each long lick, shoved his tongue deeper inside Ryo, until Ryo was shouting incoherently. A quick but gentle probe with his fingers confirmed that his lover was ready for him. Dee positioned himself and entered slowly, taking care to be gentle. Ryo was whimpering, his whole being suffused with pleasure. His lover thrust into him steadily, coaxing him into a slow, sexy rhythm and he responded by moving his hips to meet him. They were both moaning now. A fine sheen of perspiration coated their laboring bodies. Dee paused and moved to sit back on his haunches, pulling Ryo with him so that their thighs pressed together. Now Dee pumped into Ryo harder, sliding one arm across his belly and holding his chest with the other. Ryo slammed himself into Dee, crying out, begging for release. Dee's hand slid down to stroke him and that was all it took. Ryo screamed Dee's name as he erupted into the raven-haired man's hand. Dee followed him over groaning into the clenching heat of Ryo's body. They separated carefully and embraced under the covers, Dee covering Ryo's face with affectionate kisses. Ryo squeezed him. "Why did I wait so long to let you do that?"

"It was pretty good," Dee agreed. They looked into each other's eyes and Dee was overwhelmed by the love he saw reflected in the other man's eyes. "I love you, Ryo."

"I love you, Dee. More than anything." They lay wrapped in each other's arms, drifting into a peaceful, sated sleep, giving thanks for the love they had found.

End


End file.
